The present invention relates to display modules for computers, and relates more particularly to such a flat display module which can be conveniently dismounted for a repair work.
A regular notebook computer generally comprises a mainframe, a keyboard mounted on the mainframe, and a liquid crystal display module hinged to the mainframe. This display module can also used in a desk-top computer or desk-top display device. When a display module is used in a desk-top computer or desk-top display device, it is not made liftable. FIG. 1 shows a regular liquid crystal display module hinged to the mainframe E of a notebook computer. This structure of liquid crystal display module comprises a bottom cover B, display unit A mounted within the bottom cover B, and a top cover C covered on the bottom cover B over the display unit A, and a lead wire D connected to the mainframe E. The display unit A is fastened to the bottom cover B by screws. The top cover C is fastened to the bottom cover by screws. The main disadvantage of this structure of display module is its complicated mounting process, thereby rendering the repair work difficult.